Sweet Cherry Blossom
by SnowSwanZ
Summary: Sakura is Amu cousin and she is gentle and mysterious student. Sakura forces to join the guradian with Amu. But Sakura is really lonely and need someone to stay by her side. And the shocking turth, that the true real embyro is actually...
1. Chapter 1

**Hello~ Here's my new story!**

**Sakura age:11**

**Amu age:11**

**I don't own Shugo Chara or Naruto!**

* * *

><p>The eyes that had a glow emearld apple green open slowly when the light shine touch her creamy milky skin, she sat up as her waist pink smooth wavy hair move forward in front, she move the blanket and her feet touch the cold hard floor, then the girl stood up. The pink-hair girl walk toward her window as she open the curtain and unlock the glass sliding door and walk out in the blaconey. The pink-hair girl take a deep breath and everything was fresh in the air. The pink-hair girl smile at the clear sky,"Sakura! Are you up?" yelled from Sakura mother that coming from the downstair.<p>

"Hai~!" Sakura yelled back then she walk back in her room and look around.

Her new room that Sakura moved in Japan 7 days ago, her room had a queen-size black and white butterflies and flowers bed, a black curtain with white flowers, a white rug shape like a moon and star, a dark wood desk with a black chair, a two mirrior closest, a dark wood book shelf with a thousands of books in there, and a biggest map are on her wall of every contry and small or big islands.

Sakura smile kindly at the map and gentle touch the spot at the south ocean where her father died.

_'I miss you, Otou-san. One day, I'll be a great singer and travel around the world like you Otou-san.' _Sakura thought then she went to take a quick shower.

After she done, she wear a red skirt that reach down to her mid-thigh, a black thigh socks, a white button shirt left two unbutton, with a black jacket, a red tie a little loose, her waist pink hair tie up a cute messy bun with a two chopstick that had cherry blossoms pental that her father give her as in gift that he made in China.

Sakura look at the mirrior as she smile and walk out and walk downstair and saw her mother, who had a light red hair reach down to her mid-back, a dark chocolate eyes, also she wear a white tank top and a skirt down to her knee.

Sakura mother look at Sakura while smile.

"Good morning sweetie. Here's your apple, and don't make Amu-chan wait for you. Okay?" Sakura mother said as Sakura nod her head and walk toward the door step as she put her black ankle shoes on and take her dark brown bag.

"I'm going to school, okaa-san!" Sakura yelled as she left the house and walk around the corner where Amu house is.

Sakura house and Amu house are close because Sakura and Amu are cousin after all.

Sakura walk up the door and knock.

The door open then Sakura look around then she look down and saw Ami who was smile really wide while her eyes shine.

"Sakwa-onee-chan!" Ami yelled as she jump on Sakura while Sakura giggle.

"Well hello Ami. How are you?" Sakura said as she held Ami on her hip while Ami giggle.

"Gowd! And what do you think of me new ouwfit!" Ami yelled as Sakura look at her pink dress.

"That's a very adorable dress and you look like a beautiful princess." Sakura said as she smile wide while Ami squeal.

"Thawk you Onee-chan!" Ami said as Sakura walk in and heard a footstep coming down the stair as Sakura look at the girl who had a pink hair and golden eyes.

"Ami, don't bother Sakura." Amu said as she cross her arms while Ami pout.

"Wy can't onee-chan be likwe Sawa-onee-chan?" Ami grumble as Amu eyes twitch while Sakura giggle in silent.

"Ami, say hi to your mother and father. Amu and I have to go to school so that we won't be late." Sakura said as Ami face turn sad while Sakura smile brightly that can bring people heart warm.

"Please don't be sad Ami. I'll come by and see you okay?" Sakura said then Ami smile wide.

"Prowmis." Ami said as she hole up her small pinky then Sakura hold up her pinky finger and hold on Ami pinky.

"Promise." Sakura said then she put Ami down gentle as Ami run inside while Amu sigh and walk out with Sakura.

"I'm leaving!" Amu yelled as she shut the door and walk with Sakura.

~oooOOOooo~

Amu sigh again as Sakura look at Amu.

"What's wrong?" Sakura said as Amu look at her.

"I swear to kami, that Ami _hates _me and she loves you more than me." Amu said as she look down while Sakura smile at her.

"That's not true. Ami's your little sister and I know that she loves you more than she loves me. Because you always take care Ami and I'm sure Ami might want to be like you one day." Sakura said smiling at Amu while Amu look at Sakura then Amu smile.

_'Sakura is really good making people feel better or cheer up.' _Amu thought as the two pink-hair girl walk in the alleyway but saw a two big boys bully a little boy.

Sakura frown,_'I can't believe they bully such a poor boy!' _Sakura thought.

"Hey! I can't let that pass!" Amu yelled as the two boys turn around and look at Amu who's had a bag over her shouler and other hand on her hip.

"Huh? Who is this girl...?" the black hair boy said as the blonde hair boy shock.

"Wa...wait a second, that's...Hinamori Amu form Seiyo Elementary!" the blonde hair boy yelled in shock.

"The rumored person who bear Sakura elementary's soccer team by herself!"

"I heard that not even the head-master opposes her!"

"That's the spicy student from Seiyo elementary school that I've heard about. Is that Hinamori Amu-san!" the little glasses boy said.

"...so what?" Amu said in calm attitude while the boys on their knees and begging her not to hurt them while Amu twitch.

Sakura giggle softly as the three boys look at Sakura who still giggle while Amu glare at her.

"It's not funny Sakura." Amu muttered as the boys look at Sakura.

"Sakura...? Where have I heard it?"

"AH! It's Hinamori-Haruno Sakura from Seiyo elementary school!"

"I heard that Sakura is a very cute and gentle girl in the whole japan!"

"Sakura always forgive people and smile brightly like a warm heart!"

"No way! That's a gentle student from Seiyo elementary that I've heard about!" the little glasses boy yelled.

"Please forgive us!" the two big boys said still on their knee as Sakura smile at them.

"That's okay, your already forgiven. But please do not bullied poor people okay?" Sakura said while she smile with eyes closed as the two boys blush and nodded their head as in thank you and left right away.

"Thank you so much! Could I have your autograph!" the little glasses boy said as Amu angry face look at him.

"Are you an idiot? It was just an annoyance as I was passing." Amu said then she walk away from the boy then Sakura touch his shoulder and smile kindly at him.

"Please forgive Amu attitude she's in bad mood, but be careful from now on." Sakura said then she quickly run toward Amu while the boy look at Amu and Sakura.

"So cool and spicy Hinamori-sempai and so gentle and mysterious Hinamori-sempai!" the boy said in squeal with a hearts shape eyes.

~oooOOOooo~

Sakura and Amu walk toward their home whent the school finish.

Amu still have a frown on her face while Sakura knowing that Amu was thinking.

_'Amu must be thinking about not her true self.' _Sakura thought as Sakura look up the sky.

~oooOOOooo~

Sakura walk inside her house and saw everything dark.

_'Okaa-san must be working late again.' _Sakura thought as she walk in the kitchen and make a dinner herself.

_'Hmm...I'll make a italy lasagna.' _Sakura thought smiling as she make a food also left over food for her mom to eat later.

Sakura sat down the table and eat her food while watching the show on the t.v.

Sakura take a sip of water then suddenly a old woman face appear on the screen.

"On your butts! Your guardian spirit is here!" the old lady said as Sakura choke.

"The guardian spirit that will protect humanity is here..." Saeki Nobuko said as Sakura tilted her head in confusion watching the show.

"I will always be behind, watching you." Saeki Nobuko said smile as Sakura blink in confusion.

"I am a strong ally that will save you." Saeki Nobuko said as Sakura sighed.

"That's stupid." Sakura muttered.

"People who say stupid thing will die." as Sakura sweatdropped.

"Really? As if your talking to me." Sakura said as she sighed.

"I am talkig to you." Saeki Nobuko said as Sakura eyes wide then she turn the t.v. off.

~oooOOOooo~

Sakura sigh and walk out of her balcony in her room and look up at the star.

"Otou-san, did you remember you told me that when you die then you turn into a star that can always watching you? I wonder if you are turely watching me." Sakura muttered then a single tear came down her left eye then smile sadly.

"I'm sorry Otou-san, I know you hate see me cry that broke your heart. But I couldn't help it, I can't hold my tear when I'm talking to you." Sakura said then another tear came down her right eye.

"Otou-san, do you remember. You used to sing me your faviorte song? How about we sing together now?" Sakura said smiling as she close her eyes.

_"Holly holy eyes_

_Dream of only you_

_Where I am, what I am_

_What I believe in_

_Holly holy_

_Holly holy dream_

_Wanting only you_

_And she comes_

_And I run just like the wind will_

_Holly holy_

_Sing a song_

_Sing a song of songs_

_Sing it out_

_Sing it strong_

_Call the sun in the dead of the night_

_And the sun's gonna rise in the sky_

_Touch a man who can't walk upright_

_And that lame man, he's gonna fly_

_And I fly _

_And I fly_

_Holly holy love_

_Take the lonely child_

_And the seed_

_Let it be filled with tomorrow_

_Holly holy_

_Sing a song_

_Sing a song of songs_

_Sing it out_

_Sing it strong_

_Call the sun in the dead of the night_

_And the sun's gonna rise in the sky_

_Touch a man who can't walk upright_

_And that lame man, he's gonna fly_

_And I fly, yeah_

_And I fly_

_Holly holy dream_

_Dream of only you_

_Holly holy love_

_Holly holy love"_

Sakura open her eyes with a dry tears and saw the star shine brightly then Sakura close her eyes.

_'Please give me courage, I wish to be given a new life.' _Sakura thought as the star bright and the shooting star came by then a star bright follow the shooting star.

~oooOOOooo~

Sakura blink in few time then stare at her three eggs.

First egg had a dark red color with a witch black hat on the middle with a brown wand and a book then a golden little star all over the egg.

Second egg had a light blue color with a cute white tiara on the middle and golden sparkle all over the egg.

And last the third egg had a dark green color with a black bunny head that had a red button on the left eye, and a black small feather all over.

Sakura blink again.

_'This didn't teach for health class.' _Sakura thought then she gentle touch the red dark egg.

_'It's warm.' _Sakura thought and hold the dark red in her hand and small smile at them.

_'Maybe this is my new life begin?' _Sakura thought then she put the egg back down softly and take a quick shower and put on her uniform and her hair same as yesterday.

Sakura carefully takes the eggs in her bag with a warm small blue blanket.

Sakura walk down the stair and saw everything still empty.

_'It look like Okaa-san won't be here for a while.' _Sakura thought and she walk to her door step and put on her black ankle boots and walk out.

~oooOOOooo~

Sakura was about to walk Amu house but stop when she saw Amu walk out of her house and shut the door and saw Sakura as Amu glup in nervous.

Amu quickly walk fast toward Sakura then Sakura walk with Amu to the school.

Sakura and Amu walk pass the gate and heard a squealing girls...again.

"Look it's cool and spicy Hinamori-san!" the girls squeal again as Amu rolled her eyes while Sakura giggle.

"And look it's gentle and mysterious Hinamori-san!" thr girls squeal again as Sakura smile at the girls.

"Look look over there!" the girl said.

"Ah! It's a prince!" thr other girl said as Sakura and Amu look at the four group of people who wear a cape.

"Seiyo elementary school's guardian!" the girl squeal loudly.

Sakura look at the four people, a girl had a purple long hair tie up a high pony-tail and had a honey golden eyes, the other girl had a brown hair up in pig-tail and brown eyes, a boy who had a brown messy hair and a forest green eyes, and last another boy who had a blonde hair and pink eyes.

Sakura look at Amu who's blushing when she saw the 'prince' while Sakura giggle.

_'It look like Amu had a crush on her prince.' _Sakura thought.

Sakura saw Amu who look down her bag and the 'prince' suddenly touch Amu shoulder as Amu look at him while blushing.

"Um..I..uh..could it be...?" the 'prince' said as Amu slap his hand while the other student gasp as Sakura sigh.

"I don't have any business with you, so don't grab me like that...'Little Prince'." Amu said then she walk away as Sakura touch his shoulder and he look at Sakura.

"I'm sorry about Amu attitude. Please forgive her." Sakura said while smile and walk toward to Amu.

"Do you think that girl..." the queen said as the king nod his head.

"Yea...probably.I think she already has the eggs. That girl has a character." the king said as the Ace jump up and down.

"Yaya saw that she had three eggs." Yaya said hold up and three finger as the jack grinned wide.

"Thia is going to be interesting!" The jack said.

~oooOOOooo~

Sakura ywan while cover her mouth, she may be gentle but it was boring when people make a boring speech.

Sakura sigh in tired and saw Amu who's in dreamily staring at Tadase while Sakura shake her head slowly.

_'Amu, if you like him you should confess to him.' _Sakura thought.

"Anyone with an opinion please raise your hand." Tadase said as Amu stood up while raise her hand.

"YES! I'M SORRY AND THE TRUTH IS...I LIKE YOU!" Amu shouted as Sakura eyes wide.

_'She..confess him...she actually confess but not only that..she said it in front of the whole stuents! This is not her character!' _Sakura thought then Tadase close his eyes.

"We are currently in the middle of an assembly. Please discuss opinions that deal with the topic at hand. And there is someone I like. I'm sorry." Tadase said as Amu heart broke while Sakura look at Amu worried.

Amu run out of the assembly as Sakura stood up but before she run, she glare at Tadase.

"Next time be a little nicer and be polite so that you can try not to break the girls heart. Not harsh reject!" Sakura yelled as Tadase eyes wide in shock then Sakura run out of the assembly and running to find where's Amu run off to.

"Amu...where are you?" Sakura mumble then she saw Amu run toward the unfinish building then Sakura qiuckly run toward Amu but suddenly Amu gone and Sakura notice that there's the hole.

"Ouch!" Amu shouted as Sakura moved and look at Amu who's rubbing on her back.

"Amu..are you okay?" Sakura asked but Amu wasn't pay attention.

But suddenly a voice came and the pink egg floatng in front of Amu as Sakura stare at the egg.

Amu pink egg hatch with a little tiny people floating and wear a cheerleader outfit.

Then Sakura felt her dark red egg moved and floating up in front of Sakura then hatch, a girl who had a dark red hair down to her mid-back, ruby eyes, a black witch hat, a black skrit down to her thigh, a black v-shirt, a cross chain belt, a black and white strap thigh socks, a black flat boot up to her knee, and a black cape reach down to her knee.

"Hello! I'm Akahana! And I'm a witch!" Akahana said smile at her as Sakura blink but smile back.

"Hello. I'm Sakura." Sakura said nod her head then she look at Amu.

"What are you doing Amu-chan? Jump!" Ran yelled as Amu look freak out and confuse.

"J-jump?" Amu said as Ran nodded her head.

"Make a girl who can't jumo to a girl who can. Character change!" Ran yelled as Amu red cross turn to a heart shape.

"Hop...step...jump!" Ran said as Amu jump higher with a small pink wings on her foot and wrist while Sakura stare at Amu.

"Sakura-chan, let get out of the hole!" Akahana said as Sakura look at her.

"How?" Sakura asked as Akahana smile wide and a brown wand popped out of nowhere.

"Make a girl who can't fly to a girl who can fly!" Akahana said as she move her wand then Sakura chopstick turn to dark red with thousands stars and the broom popped out of nowhere.

"Character change!"

Sakura hop on the broomstick and fly all the way up to Amu.

Sakura stop floating in the air while Amu complaining and scared.

Sakura look down,_'I'm flying on the broomstick.' _Sakura thought then saw Amu laid on top of the building as Sakura flew and hop off the broomstick and feet touch the top of the building while the broomstick poof.

Amu sigh while placing her hand on her heart as Sakura tap on Amu shoulder then Amu look at Sakura.

Sakura pointed down as Amu look down.

"AHH! WE'RE SO HIGH UP!" Amu yelled as she hold the pole all her life whle scare as Sakura sigh trying not to look down.

Because Sakura is afriad of height, but as long as she don't look down she won't be scare of height.

"Whaa! Save me!" Amu yelled as Ran floating next to Amu then Amu argue at Ran.

Akahana floating next to Sakura, blinking at Amu personality.

Then Akahana sweatdropped,"I feel so sorry for the chara that had to put up her mood-swing." Akahana muttered while she shake her head slowly.

"Sak-sakura..." Amu suttered as Sakura look at Amu who's pointed behind her then Sakura turn around and saw a teenager boy, with a blue hair and midnight blue eyes but not only that.

_'Is he wear a cat ears and a...tail?' _Sakura thought blinking her eyes.

"Hm...wondering which one is the chara-bearer?" the boy said as Akahana hide in Sakura bag while Ran still floating next to Amu.

"So that pink hair short girl is." the boy said then he hop down and walk toward as Sakura take a step back and stood in front of Amu who's still holding on the pole.

"Hold it there! If yu come close to Amu, I'm so gonna hurt you!" Sakura yelled as the boy smirk at Sakura personatily.

"Huh,...a pink-hair girl protect another pink-hair girl." the boy said as he humming while his tail move around.

Sakura glup and the boy sniff in the air then he smirk wide.

"So your a chara-bearer too?" the boy said then a cat-chara floating next to the boy.

"They had two each eggs-nya." the cat-chara said.

The boy lean close to Sakura and Amu and reach their bags and grab two eggs in his two each hands.

"Sakura-chan, your eggs!" Akahana shouted as Sakura eyes wide then she grab the boy wrist to reach her eggs while the boy trying to carefully not to drop the eggs.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING TO MY EGGS!" Amu yelled as she run toward her eggs and jump him as Amu's eggs slip out of his hand then Amu jump and catch her eggs.

Sakura eyes wide the she quickly grab her eggs from the boy then she look at Amu.

"Amu!" Sakura shouted but she slip as the boy catch her with his arms around Sakura waist.

"I need COURGE!" Amu yelled then suddenly a lock shine and flew toward Amu as everything bright while Sakura and the boy was shock.

Then Amu flip over and jump high as Sakura and the boy stare at Amu.

"Chara-transform." the boy mumble in shock as Sakura blink her eyes.

_'Amu...is wearing...a pink...cheerleader.' _Sakura thought still in shock then suddenly Amu went back to her uniform and fall all the way down.

"She falling." the boy said as Sakura rolled her eyes.

"Well thanks captaon obvious." Sakura bitter while the boy smirk.

"Holy Crown!" as the yellow jelly popped out of nowhere then Amu landed softly then the yellow jelly poof while the boy carry Sakura to his side and jump down as Sakura squeak.

Then the boy landed softly on the ground and put Sakura down as Sakura sigh in relief but glare at the boy.

"You should at least warn me." Sakura said glaring at him while he smirking.

"Who are you anyway?" Sakura asked as the boy open his mouth-"Tsukuyomi Ikuto!" Tadase yelled as he put Amu down then Ikuto look at Sakura.

"Guess that answer your question." Ikuto smirk as Sakura look at Tadase and Ikuto who's fighting.

Sakura look at Amu who's not injury as Sakura sigh in relief.

_'I'm glad Amu not hurt.' _Sakura thought then she look at the fight, Ikuto grew a large cat paw while Tadase pointed to Ikuto with a crown staff.

Sakura look at Amu again then she sweatdrpped when Amu stare at Tadase with a dreamily face while blushing.

Akahana is eating her popcorn while watching the fight.

"Kiddy kid." Ikuto mock while smirkng the he look at Sakura.

"What's your name?" Ikuto asked as Sakura blink.

"Hinamori-Haruno Sakura." Sakura said then Ikuto smirk widen.

"See you later Sakura."

"Holy Crown!" as the light shine the faded and Ikuto is gone.

"Tch, that thief cat ran away." Tadase said then he turn around and look at Amu.

"Are you okay, Hinamori-san?" Tadase said as Amu who's blushing but nod her head.

"I'm alright." Amu said then Tadase smile.

"You should go home early." Tadase said while Sakura sigh when she saw the scene and walk away leaving Amu and Tadase alone.

~oooOOOooo~

"Sakura-chan why did you leave Amu alone?" Akahana said as Sakura smile kindly at her chara-witch.

"Amu really like Tadase, so I'm giving her spend time alone with her prince." Sakura said then Akahana confuse.

"But Sakura-chan, I thought you don't forgive Tadase who harsh reject Amu at the assembly." Akahana said then Sakura look at Akahana.

"He may give Amu a harsh reject but I already forgive." Sakura said smiling then contiune walking as Akahana smile wide.

_'Sakura-chan is really kind and gentle.' _Akahana thought.

"Akahana come one! I don't want to leave you behind!" Sakura yelled as Akahana smile wider.

"Hai~!" Akahana said fly toward to Sakura.

Sakura and Akahana look up at the sky and didn't notice that the light blue egg started to shake.

* * *

><p><strong>Akahana-Red Rose<strong>

**And what do you readers think?**

**Please R&R**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello readers, sorry for the wait! I don't have much stop, I had to pack, school, and everything got really busy! So here's chapter 2! And wow! Over 20 review already? Just chapter one? wow...and I know that you reader didn't find the The Real Embryo tilte that in this story but it'll come later...really later...far...far...later...but there's a hint and I'm sure you're going to find out soon...really soon~**

**I don't own Shugo Chara or Naruto!**

**Yosh! Let's get started! **

* * *

><p>"Sakura-chan~ Don't forget this~!" Akahana said giving Sakura a red tie as Sakura smile kindly and thank her chara-witch.<p>

Sakura then finish her tie and then walk downstair but stop when she look around.

_'Okaa-san is still not here.' _Sakura thought frown then she put on her ankle black boot and leave her house after she lock the door.

~OoOoO~

Sakura walking toward Amu's house while Akahana flying on her broom,"Sakura-chan, you didn't tell Amu that you had a charas." Sakura smile at Akahana. Akahana explain everything about chara to Sakura last night.

"I know, but I don't want Amu-chan to know about you yet." Sakura said as Akahana look down saldy and Sakura notice.

"Akahana, don't be sad please. It's not like I don't want you or anything like that, I just want to find the right time then I'll tell Amu. Okay?" Akahana look at Sakura and smile appear on her face.

"Hai." Sakura smile wide and pat on Akahana.

"Beside, I have you by my side and I can't lose you now, you're very important to me." Akahana smile wider,_'I just met her yesterday and now I'm her important, I really am glad I met Sakura.' _Akahana thought.

Sakura knock on Amu's house door and Sakura's aunt open the door and Sakura smile.

"Hello auntie Midori." Midori smile wide and her golden eyes sparkle.

"Hello Sakura-chan! Amu-chan already left to school." Sakura was a little shock but she smile and nodded her head.

"Okay, well I better get to school, ja ne auntie Midori~!" Sakura walk away then Akahana flew out of Sakura bag.

"Wonder why Amu left to school?" Akahana asked in confusion, Sakura and Amu _always_ walk to school together.

Sakura frown thinking what happen yesterday,"I think Amu-chan need some time alone, she was out of character yesterday at the assembly." Sakura said as Akahana nodded understand.

"I see." Sakura look up at the sky watching the clouds floating away.

~oOoOo~

Sakura walk in the classroom, saw Amu sitting there with a emotionless face but Sakura can see the sad in her eyes.

Sakura decide to leave Amu alone and sit back in the last row by the window.

"Hinamori-san!" Sakura look up and saw three girls talking to Amu who's in shock.

"Yesterday was amazing~!"

"It must have taken so much courage to confess like that!"

"Hinamori-san likes the prince too, it was so amazing!"

Amu was still shock,"Huh?" Sakura giggle silent.

Sakura smile at Amu who's smile and giggle with three girls, Akahana appear behind Sakura's shoulder.

"It look like you don't have to worry about Amu." Akahana said as Sakura smile wide and nod her head.

Then the door slid open, the students gasps what they saw.

"It's a guardian! The Queen chair, Fujisaki Nadeshiko!" Nadeshiko walk toward Amu with a queen smile and hand her the enevolpe and whisper to Amu ear.

Sakura confuse and she glance at Akahana and Akahana grinned and a wand popped out of nowhere and swing around.

"Charatcer change~!" Sakura's chopesticks turn dark red and thousands stars.

Sakura close her eyes,_**"If I can't hear like a bat then turn my ear like a bat that can hear."**_Sakura whisper with a spell as her left human ear trun to a point ear like a bat.

Sakura focus on the queen,_"Today after school..we'll be waiting at the royal garden." _The Nadeshiko lean to Amu's ear,_"It a message from Hotori-kun, about the eggs." _Nadeshiko whisper then she lean back and smile as she walk aways toward the door.

Sakura glance at the queen and then she look at Amu, who's listen to the boys and girls talking to Amu about the royal garden.

Sakura's chopstick trun back to normal color and her left bat like ear turn back to human ear.

Sakura glance at Akahana as Akahana look at Sakura,"It's look like the guardians found out about Amu's charas." Sakura whisper to Akahana, Akahana nod her head and noitce a flash blue pass the door.

_'Huh? What was that about? Is that...?' _Akahana shake her thought, thinking probably it's her imagnation.

~OoOoO~

Sakura walking the hallway and pause what she saw a blue chara fly pass while Sakura and Akahana blink twice then look at eachother.

"What was that?" Sakura asked, Akahana shrugged her shoulder.

"I don't know, but she had a spade on the hat, it's kinda like Ran who had Heart on her head." Sakura tilted her head then she snap as Sakura look at Akahana who's seem realize as well.

"Is that...?" Sakura pause and Akahana nodded her head.

"Hai, that's Amu's chara." Akahana said as Sakura quickly run where blue chara fly to.

~oOoOo~

Sakura stop when she saw Amu standing and looking around,"Amu-chan!" Amu turn her head and smile at Sakura.

"Hey Sakura-chan! What are you doing here?" Amu asked confusion as Sakura open her mouth but close.

_'She doesn't know that I had a charas, -sigh- oh well, I can tell her now.' _Sakura was about to tell her but got cut off when Ran yelled and saw Amu's blue chara.

"Amu-chan! There she is!" Amu run toward the blue chara as the blue chara run away. Amu trying to caught the blue chara, using a net, barehand, jump around, fall, chasing, leaving Sakura and Akahana alone, standing there, as the tumbleweed rolled pass by.

Akahana stare at Amu who's busy chasing the blue chara,"I know I had said this before, but I really do feels so sorry for chara that had to put up her mood-swing and her attitude." Akahana mumble as Sakura giggle silent.

"Well, now what?" Sakura glance at Akahana then she glance at Amu, Sakura smile and turn around leaving Amu and her two charas alone.

~OoOoO~

Sakura sat on the grass, smile sadly at the poor dying yellow wildflowers. "Poor flower, dying, when no one taking care of the flowers. Just leaving them alone and let them die when they don't have a water. It's like they don't care about flowers at all, to them they just treat stray flower like a invisible." Sakura said then she saw a light blue egg wiggle out of Sakuras bag and floating right in front of Sakura's face.

"There's no need to be feeling alone, if you want anyone to notice who you really are. Then show them your real character and then everyone will notice you and be with you." as the light blue egg hatch and Sakura never seen so beautiful chara before.

A girl who had a short aqua hair that touch on her shoulder, a small sliver tara on her head, a large sea blue eyes, white strapless thigh prom dress with under her chest a big turquoise blue ribbon tie behind, a sliver flat roman goddess sandal shoes that tie under her knee, and a white headworn microphone.

"Hello, my name is Princess Mizuki. Your second would-be-self." Mizuki said with such a beautiful melody-like voice.

Sakura was awe by such a beauty chara-princess as Akahana glomp on Mizuki.

"Yay~ I finally get to see my little sister!" Akahana yelled as Mizuki smile kindly and hug back.

Mizuki broke the hug and floating right in right of Sakura's face.

"Sakura-chan, I know whats to be feel lonely when no one notice you nor who you really are." Sakura shock and look down.

"But, anyone notice me." Sakura mumble as Mizuki shake her head slowly but smile appear.

"I know, but they notice you as gentle and mysterious Hinamori-Haruno in their eyes. They didn't notice the real Sakura who's very lonely and need someone to care and love you." Mizuki said as Sakura eyes began watering.

"And Amu may care and love you but Amu didn't know about your lives, your true lives." a single tear came down from her right eye.

"All they know was you are gentle, mysterious, smiling person, quiet person, always be alone, but that's not you. It's like a invisible Sakura, uninvisible gentle and mysterious Sakura." Sakura bit her bottem lip as the tears keep coming down.

"You have been hiding who you are ever since your father died and your mother been busy and hardly home." Sakura trying to force her tears stop while Akahana face sadden.

"You don't need to hide the tears and you can't hide the tears forever, it's okay to cry. It's not a bad thing." Sakura finally let her tears came down as she keep sob and sniff.

Mizuki smile kindly and her small hand whip Sakura's tears,"I know it's hard, but you have to be strong." Sakura look at Mizuki.

"And someone will see who you really are, if this 'someone' does, then I know that this 'someone' will love and care for you." Mizuki said and Sakura finally show her true brightly smile at Mizuki and gentle hold her chara-princess and hug Mizuki on Sakura's chest.

"Thank you Mizuki." Sakura whisper while her eyes closed as Mizuki smile wide and nod her head.

Akahana sniff at the scene,"This is so beautiful, it's a good thing that I bring this video camera." Akahana said still recording her video camera while blow her nose with a tissue.

~oOoOo~

Ikuto is now standing on the roof top, looking at the school far away.

"Somewhere, the charatcer has returned..." Ikuto mind there's Sakura face appear with a smile but sadden and lonely eyes.

_'Why can't I stop thinking about her face?' _Ikuto thought confusion, he still have Sakura face in his mind ever since yesterday.

"Is that what Ikuto what..?" Ikuto blink and glance behind him.

"That Amu girl's eggs?" the voice said hugged behind Ikuto.

"Ikuto, for your sake...I'll find that embryo." Ikuto look at the school building.

"Definitely!" the voice yelled as Ikuto ingore and his mind still on Sakura.

_'No...stop thinking about her. She doesn't have the lock but that Amu girl does.' _Ikuto thought trying to get rid of Sakura in his mind but, Ikuto look down.

No matter how many time he try that, Sakura always in his mind.

_'Just...who are you.' _Ikuto thought.

~OoOoO~

Sakura walking around while watching Mizuki and Akahana chatting and a smile appear on her face.

But pause when Sakura heard something.

_"Useless..." _Sakura look around

_"I'm wothless" _Akahana and Mizuki stop chatting and look at Sakura with confusion face.

Sakura look at her two chara but the two chara gasps when they saw.

Sakura's left eye turn are black and a small purple flames around her left eye.

_"Hinamori-senpai, I'm sure you think I'm pathetic, too." _Sakura shock then her mind on Amu.

"Amu-chan!" Sakura left eye notice a dark purple mix with gray mist that trail in the air.

"What's that?" Sakura asked pointed to the mist but her two chara didn't see anything.

_'Huh? They didn't see anything? Am I the only one see this mist?' _Sakura thought.

_"__Follow...__" _Sakura glup and walk slowly toward the trail mist that where it lead to.

_"__No need to be afraid...trust this mist...it'll lead you where you can fight and protect.__" _Sakura don't know why she obey the voice that tell her but she had a feeling to trust the voice.

Sakura began to walk fast and fast and faster and faster...

_"My dream is impossible...impossible. Impossible. Impossible. Impossible. Impossible. Impossible. IMPOSSIBLE!" _Sakura break a run faster then she can and tighten her teeth.

"No...dream are not wothless! Every dream are wonderful! I don't care if the you have embarrasses dream, stupid dream, pathetic dream, weird dream, or impossible dream!" Sakura yelled as Mizuki and Akahana look at eachother with sparking eyes and smile wide appear on their face.

"If your dream is impossible! THEN MAKE YOUR IMPOSSIBLE DREAM INTO POSSIBLE DREAM!" Sakura shouted as the shine appear.

"My heart: Unlock!"

A dark red light shine inside Sakura's body as Sakura close her eyes then she back flip in the mid air, Sakura open her emerald eyes as the red flames with golden sparkle came out of her eyes as Akahana swing her hip and jump up and down then hold up a thumbs up with a wide smile as the dark red egg close with Akahana inside. Sakura open her both palm as the dark red egg hop gentle on her palm and Sakura close her egg in her hands and gently put on her heart as the dark red egg went Sakura snap her finger as the brown wand appear in her right hand, Sakura move her wand pointed to her legs, she tap her legs as the white and black thigh socks appear. Sakura tap her feet as the black flat knee boots appear. She swing her wand and touch lightly on her body as the black thigh skirt with a cross chain belts appear, a black sleeves elbow blouse appear and a black knee cape over her shoulder. Sakura double tap on her head as her long wavy pink hair trun to low right side ponytail with curls and a black witch hat appear on her head. Then Sakura smile wide as she playing around with her wand and using a spell that appear a light golden thousands stars around her. Sakura giggle and made her wand poof to disappeared and thumb up as she wink.

"Character Transformation:Mistress Witch!"

Sakura landed on the ground softly and look at her transformation clothes.

"No way,...I...actually chara-transfrom?" Sakura said shocking.

"This is so cool!" Sakura look up and saw only Mizuki floating with awe at Sakura chara-transfrom.

"Akahana? Where are you?" Sakura yelled as Akahana giggle.

"I'm inside of you Sakura-chan!" Akahana said and Sakura smile and look at her transfrom.

"This is really cool." Sakura mumble then her left eye still had the black color with small purple flame.

"Better hurry and help Amu-chan!" Sakura double clap as the broom appear and she grab her broom and jump on it.

"Now, follow the mist." Sakura mumble as she flew the mist that trail where it lead to Amu is.

~oOoOo~

Sakura stop her broom and floating above behind the school, Sakura saw Amu wearing a pink cheerleader again and also saw a egg.

Sakura shock when she saw the black egg with a big white x.

"What is that?" Sakura whisper.

_"__An X egg...that's a heart egg that belong to the boy...whoever thinks that their dream is useless or impossible or give up, their egg will turn to an X egg...poor boy__"_

"X egg." Sakura mumble then she saw a x egg flew up.

"Impossible!" the purple aura blew toward Amu as Sakura gasps and she look around panic as Akahana clam Sakura down.

"Sakura-chan clam down! First relax and feel the power inside of you!" Akahana yelled as Sakura takes a deep breath and close her eyes.

Then Sakura open her eyes and she snap her finger as the wand appear in her right hand.

_**"O light appear and shield Amu away from harm!" **_Sakura yelled as her wand pointed to Amu.

The golden light shape like a bubble around Amu as Amu open her eyes and look around confusion and shock.

"Wha-...did I...did this?" Amu asked herself as Sakura giggle.

"No Amu-chan! I did it!" Sakura yelled as Amu snap up and her eyes wide and jaw open.

"Sa-Sakura-chan!" Amu yelled surprise and Sakura thumb up and grinned wide.

"The one and only!" Sakura giggle. Amu was still shock, then Sakura look at the egg.

"You know, you think your dream is impossible and saying that your pathetic?" Sakura said as the X egg stop, Amu and the guardians look at Sakura.

"Well, I'm going to say this once...YOU ARE PATHCTIC!" Sakura shouted as the x egg, Amu and the guardian shock at Sakura sudden harsh.

"If you think your dream are useless, stupid, weird, or impossible? Then you just give up? That is pathctic! You haven't try anything at all! All you need is pratice and pratice and pratice 'till you take a next step! And...IF YOUR DREAM IS IMPOSSIBLE THEN MAKE IT POSSIBLE!" Sakura shouted and use her wand pointed to the x egg.

_**"O light obey me when I need something that won't escape away." **_as the glass box shape around the X egg as the X egg trying to get away but keep hitting the glass box.

"Negative Heart!" Amu sudden shouted as she make a heart shape.

"Lock on!" as the pink heart coming throught the X egg.

"Open Heart!" as the x egg turn back to white with small gold heart like shape on the middle.

The guardians was shock,"The X egg went back to normal." Tadase said.

Sakura narrow her eyes at the egg and flew down the ground as she jump off the broom as the broom poof.

"Saku-"Sakura pointed the clean egg as Amu blink in confusion.

"Sakura what are you doing? That egg is normal and safe!" Amu shouted angry as Sakura glance at Amu.

"Amu." Amu gasps, Sakura never call her name with using a -chan.

"I know that egg is clean but it's not complete clean." Sakura said, her left eye still didn't turn back to normal so that mean the dark purple aura still around the egg.

_**"O light obey me when I need a light that get rid of the darkness aura!" **_Sakura shouted as the small black hole appear in the mid air swallow the darkness aura in then the black hold disappeared.

Sakura left eye turn slowly back to emerlad then Amu was shock and blink as Ran poof out of Amu's body and Amu went back to normal.

"Amu-chan that was great!" Ran shouted happily.

Same to Sakura,"Sakura-chan that is so freaking awesome!" Akahana shouted excited as Mizuki smile and nodded her head.

"Great job Sakura-chan, you did it." Mizuki said as Sakura smile and nod her head.

A clean egg came toward Suzuki chest as Suzuki open his eyes and blinking confusion.

"Huh, why am I..." Suzuki pause when he saw Amu and Sakura.

"Hinamori-senpai?" Amu back facing him.

"You know, I'm so not different from you." Amu said as quesion mark popped above Suzuki head.

"Huh?"

"I get freaked out all the time and I'm really indecisive, so I wouldn't think for one second that you're wothless!" Amu shouted as Sakura raise her eyebrow and amsument while Akahana eating her popcorn and Mizuki drink her tea to thanks Akahana magic that give her to drink.

"Hinamori-senpai..." Sakura smile then she look down as Mizuki notice then she smile.

"To a girl that hadn't courage to talk make a girl that does have courage to talk~" A small sliver tiara popped on Sakura head.

"Character change~" Sakura walk toward Suzuki and bent her knee then touch his both shoulder.

"Har-Haruno-Hinamori-senpai..." Suzuki blush as Sakura smile princess-like.

"Don't give up, and please don't ever say that your wothless or pathctic. That really did hurt me, so please don't give up and beileve in yourself no matter what." Sakura said then she stood up and stand next to Amu who's cross her arms.

"Hinamori-senpai...Haruno-Hinamori-senpai..." Suzuki pause then sudden he change to chibi from and his hands clap together while his eyes had star and crying waterfall as well.

"I'm moved! I'm inspired! I definitely just felt your spicy power and your gentle power!" a sweatdropped appear behind back of the two pink hair cousin.

Sakura and Amu stare at Suzuki, a flame in him as he kept talking while Amu whisper to Sakura.

"Should we knock him out?" Amu asked as Sakura nervously smile and shake her head slowly.

"No, that would be rude and mean." Sakura said as Amu sigh and stare at him.

"No! I want to be more than #1 fan!" Suzuki run toward Sakura and Amu as Sakura eyes wide.

"Never mind, knock him out." Amu hit him as Suzuki flew away in the air.

"Farewell, senpais! Have a nice day! My name is Suzu-" then the twinkle star came.

"Oh crap. I overdid it." Amu said as Miki, Ran, Sakura, Akahana, and Mizuki sweatdropped over their head.

"Hey Hinamori! Haruno!" Amu and Sakura turn their head and shock.

"T-The Guardians.." Amu was shock and Sakura blink twice.

"Were you watching this whole time?" Sakura said tilted her head.

"Of course!" Kukai thumbs up and wink.

"Cool charatcer transformation!" Yaya squeal happily.

"Hinamori-san and Haruno-Hinamori-san,...you two are..." Tadase smile.

"N-no!" Amu keep saying weird on and on as Sakura sigh and she walk away from Amu and the guardians.

"Wa-wait! Sakura-chan where are you going?" Amu yelled and Sakura stop then turn her head over her shoulder and smile.

"Home." Sakura started to walk.

~OoOoO~

"Sakura-chan, where are we going?" Akahana look around while Sakura stop in front of the water fountain.

"Water fountain?" Akahana asked as Sakura smile sadly.

"This...is the last time I saw my otou-san." Sakura said Mizuki and Akahana look at Sakura sadly.

"My otou-san and I were playing around, splashing waters, joking, laughing, wonderful chatting, clowning around, in front of all these people. I usually don't care what people think, I always used to be like that when I'm with otou-san...but..." Sakura pause while her eyes were watering.

"But...things change alot...ever since otou-san...gone...in this world...and I lost my courage to sing in front of the people. I just can't sing...I only can sing when I'm alone." Sakura said whip her tears and sniff.

"Sakura-chan, why don't you sing now? There's no one around here!" Akahana shouted happily and Mizuki nodded her head.

Sakura smile and glance at Mizuki,"Mizuki, that's a headworn microphone..right?" Mizuki smile and nodded her head.

"Hai!" Sakura smile.

"Then can you character change?" Sakura asked as Mizuki nodded her head.

"Charatcer Change~" a silver tiara popped on Sakura head and white headworn micophone popped as well.

Sakura sigh and close her eyes...

_"Every little bit hurts_

_Every little bit hurts_

_Every night I cry_

_Every night I sigh_

_Every night I wonder why_

_You treat me cold_

_Yeah, you won't let me go_

_Every little hurt counts_

_Every little hurt counts_

_You say you're coming home_

_Yet you'd never phone_

_Leave me all alone_

_My love is strong for you_

_I'd do wrong for you_

_I can't take this loneliness you've given me_

_I can't go on givin my life away_

_Come back to me_

_Darling you'll see_

_I can give you all the things that you wanted before_

_If you will stay with me_

_Every little bit hurts_

_Every little bit hurts_

_To you, I'm a toy_

_And you're the boy_

_Who has to say_

_What I should play_

_Yeah, you hurt me_

_Desert me_

_Come back to me_

_Darling, you'll see_

_I can give you all the things that you wanted before_

_If you will stay with me_

_Every little bit hurts_

_Every little bit hurts_

_Every little bit hurts_

_Every little bits hurts"_

Sakura open her eyes as the tears still coming down while Akahana and Mizuki confromt her.

And little did know, someone already listen and watching Sakura's singing.

"...why are you sad Sakura?" a mysterious voice said.

* * *

><p><strong>Oh...um...I'm not really good at transfromation or fight or write a spell...so yeah...oh well..and i know missing grammer, spelling..or whatever! I'm still practing!<strong>

**Anyway wonder who's that person in the end of the chapter? Hmmm...mysterious...**

**Akahana:Red Flower (Not red rose that kinda was a mistaken...thank you reader!)**

**Akahana personaitly:She's cheerful, happy go witch, loves magic, loves eating popcorn while watching a 'scene'.**

**Mizuki:Beautiful Moon**

**Mizuki personaitly:She's very gentle, courage, honest, never afraids of everything, can see through emotion, loves to sing, and sometime drink tea whenever there's a 'scene' that Akahana use a magic to give Mizuki a tea to drink.**

**Thrid egg:Unknown...Mwhaha**

**Please R&R! :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**Here's chapter 3! I'm glad you readers like the chapter 2! So, here's the new chapter!**

**I don't own Shugo Chara or Naruto!...tho...i wish..T^T**

**Enjoy~!**

* * *

><p>Sakura and Amu are walking as the two young boys run past the two pink hair girls.<p>

"Move it! Move it! Move it!" the young boy said.

"Aren't you going bit too fast?" the other young boy said.

"We've only got two minutes and forty-eight point three-five seconds before the bell rings!" Sakura smile and look at Amu who's look down as Ran and Miki stare at the boys.

"Amu-chan, hurry up, hurry up! We're going to be late!" Ran shouted while Akahana yawn wide and Sakura look at her chara-witch.

"Are you tired Akahana?" Sakura asked and Akahana smile and nod her head.

"A little...it's just…my energy worn out after we character transformation." Sakura blink in surprise then she look at Akahana worried.

"I'm sorry...I didn't think it would worn out all of your energy." Sakura said looking down as Akahana pat Sakura head.

"I'm fine Sakura-chan! Here I'll show you!" Akahana snap her finger as the small big toy hammer and Akahana give it to Mizuki who's confuse.

"What am I suppose to do this?" Mizuki tilted her head and Akahana took off her hat.

"Hit me!" Mizuki eyes wide and stare at Akahana as if she's gone insane.

"Nani? I can't do that! You're my big sister and I'm not going to hurt you!" Mizuki shake her head as Akahana sigh and look at Ran.

"Hey Ran!" Ran look at Akahana and Akahana move her hand as Ran come forward.

"Hai?" Ran said as Akahana give a Ran a toy hammer and pointed.

"Hit me." Ran blink but shrugged her shoulder and swing her toy hammer on Akahana head.

_**BOING~!**_

Akahana held her head and glare at Ran,"Not to hard!" Ran grinning innocent while Sakura smile and shake her head slowly.

Then Amu finally snap, "Shut Up! Shut Up! Shut Up!" All four charas flew high while Sakura took a big step away from Amu.

"She finally snaps." Sakura mumble as the four charas giggle/chuckle.

"Time to run. Time to run." Ran said

Amu sigh and look down, "It was noisy with just Ran, and now that Miki's hatched..." Sakura giggle and Amu look at her bag.

"There's still one egg left. I wonder what type of Guardian Character it'll be." Sakura look at her bag, her dark green egg.

_'I wonder what kind of chara look like?' _Sakura thought pat her bag softly and gently while smile wide.

~oOoOo~

Sakura and Amu walk upstairs and Suzuki look down and hold up a letter.

"U-um..." Amu looks at Suzuki while Sakura is behind Amu and giggle.

_'Amu got a crush by Suzuki-san...that's very sweet.' _Sakura thought then the three girls flash toward Amu as Amu jump and shield her as if the harm will come to her.

"Hinamori-san!"

"We heard! We heard!" Sakura stare at Suzuki twirling around far...far...far...far...then Sakura sweat dropped.

Sakura look at Amu and three girls are talking, Sakura smile and walk away.

_'Gentle and Mysterious...I'm gentle and always forgive people...and I'm mystery because I'm alone,...never really talk to people just Amu and few people...-sigh-...I want to be normal...why is this happening?' _Sakura thought sadly while walking to her class.

~OoOoO~

Sakura walk out of the school building while Mizuki sat on Sakura's shoulder and Akahana fly on her broomstick.

Sakura saw Amu and she smile, walking to Amu.

"Amu-chan" Amu sudden shiver and fell on her bottom while shaking with her jaw open and her two charas sweat dropped with a jaw open.

Sakura sweat dropped, watching the scene as Nadeshiko giggle.

"Ah, so cute. You are a scaredy-cat, aren't you?" Sakura walk beside Nadeshiko.

"She always scaredy-cat." Sakura said giggle and Nadeshiko join.

"Wh-what do you want?" Amu said as Nadeshiko claps her hand and smile wide.

"I thought we could hang out and become best friends!" Nadeshiko said and Sakura eyes wide but look down.

_'She's asking Amu-chan...not me..' _Sakura thought.

Sakura was about to walk away but Nadeshiko grab Sakura's arm and hugged it.

"Sakura-chan! Where are you going? Don't you want to become best friends?" Sakura was shock, this young queen want to be friend with Sakura?

Sakura blink, "N-no matter what you say, this is just a plot to get me to join the Guardians, isn't it? An-and you really haven't said anything to Sakura about the Guardians." Amu said while Sakura glance at Amu then Nadeshiko.

"Sakura-chan, do you want to join the Guardians?" Nadeshiko said as Sakura smile nervously.

"U-umm...if Amu-chan not joins the Guardians then I'm not going to join either." Sakura said as Nadeshiko sigh then smile at the two cousins.

Sakura stood next to Amu and helping her up.

"Nadeshiko, I suppose we have to..." Temari said as Nadeshiko nod her head.

"Right, then. Secret Amu-chan Weapon: A picture of Hotori-kun dozing off." A picture of Tadase's sleeping face as Amu jaw open and stars in her eyes while Sakura cover her mouth.

"Hold on! Why are you showing me that?" Amu said tighten her both fists and staring at Nadeshiko.

"Oh well, you like Hotori-kun don't you?" Nadeshiko said as if it was obvious.

"And it's so obvious." Sakura muttered while her two charas nodded in agree.

"I have many other. Some were taken during his private time, others are from his personal profile. And if you join the Guardians, you'll get them all and Sakura-chan join the Guardians no problem~!" Nadeshiko said as Amu keep talking while Sakura is watching the scene amuse and Akahana eating her popcorn while Mizuki drank her tea.

"Then it's settle, be back here 30 minutes and you can come with us Sakura-chan." Nadeshiko said after she and Amu just finish their conversation.

Sakura was still amused while Amu was thinking as her two chara fly next to Amu.

"Exciting?" Amu looks down.

"N-not really. It's going to be a pain." Sakura shake her head but smile.

"Maybe, but if we don't hurry up, we'll be late!" Ran yelled

"Oh yeah! Run! Run!" Amu, Miki, Ran, Mizuki, Akahana quickly hurries as Sakura was about to follow but stop when she saw a purple-bluish small cat-like chara floating.

_'Is that...?' _Sakura look at the chara-cat closely but snap out of it when Amu yelled at her name.

"Sakura-chan! Come on!" Sakura glance at the chara-cat but chara-cat gone then Sakura runs toward where Amu runs off.

_'If that chara-cat here then does that mean he's here?' _Sakura thought.

~oOoOo~

Amu blushes in embarrassed when she wears a red cat apron while Sakura wear blue cat apron.

"Are you sure we can just come in here?" Amu asked while Sakura look around the classroom.

"Oh, it's fine. I am a Guardian, after all." Nadeshiko said wink as Amu look away muttered herself.

"Speaking all high and mighty." Amu muttered but Sakura heard it as she cover her mouth.

Sakura stand the counter all by herself by the window, Sakura started to cook while Nadeshiko and Amu cook together.

Sakura add the sugar in a bowl while Mizuki carry the egg next to the bowl and Akahana tried to read in the cook book.

"Sakura-chan, what are you cooking again?" Akahana asked while Sakura wash her hands.

"Dark Chocolate Bundt Cake." Sakura said stir the chocolate in the bowl.

**Half an Hours Later...**

Sakura take a chocolate cake out of the oven and put on the table to cool it off. Akahana and Mizuki fly toward the cake and smell.

"Hmm~ smell wonderful!" Akahana shouted as Mizuki nodded her head happily.

Sakura smile and saw Nadeshiko walk out of the classroom, _'Hum...she might get some fruit.' _Sakura thought then Sakura bent down behind the table to clean up the messy flour on the floor.

"You can!" the sudden cheer voice as Sakura pause and blink.

Akahana and Mizuki floating above Sakura, "You can do it yourself! Character chan-*Clap*

Sakura and Amu turn their head and saw Ikuto sitting on a window sill while smirking.

"Okay, that's enough." Amu was shock while Sakura notice that Ikuto hadn't notice her.

"Hey! You're that guy!"

_**Flashback**_

_The boy lean close to Sakura and Amu and reach their bags and grab two eggs in his two each hands._

_**End Flashback**_

"The pervert who dresses up with cat ears!" Amu shouted while she pointed to Ikuto as Ikuto sweat dropped while Sakura cover her mouth, trying not to laugh out loud.

"Dresses up?"

"Get away from me, pervert!" Ikuto stood up and glance at Miki.

"So the second one hatched?" Ikuto said while Sakura stare at the scene.

_'He...really didn't notice me...isn't he?' _Sakura thought sweat dropped.

"But now...I wonder if this is the Embryo." Ikuto said close to Amu's green egg near his face while Sakura heart zaps.

Sakura blink and placing her heart, wondering what's wrong with her?

"The third egg!" Amu said in shocked as Ikuto lick Amu's egg as Amu gasp. Amu was about to run toward Ikuto but stop when she saw Sakura behind Ikuto as Sakura wink at Amu then Sakura look at Ikuto's back.

Sakura takes a deep breath then she using all her strong mighty push Ikuto on his back and Ikuto was shock and nearly trip but Amu's green egg flew out of Ikuto's hand.

Miki and Ran hurry catches the third egg while Amu hold her charas in her arms and Sakura took a step back but she slip when there's a chocolate spot on the floor and Ikuto notice...

***BAM!***

Sakura's eyes close tight but then when she doesn't feel pain at all, she slowly open her eyes and saw mid-night blue eyes staring at her notice the position, Ikuto's back halfway on a wall and floor, while Sakura is in Ikuto arms. Ikuto left arm around her shoulder while his right arm around her waist, Sakura's left leg in between Ikuto's legs and her other right leg knee up barely touch Ikuto's right shoulder. Sakura's left hand on Ikuto's right knee while her other right hand on Ikuto's chest. Then finally Sakura notice her face is way too close to Ikuto face as Sakura face turn tomato and Ikuto notice as he smirk.

Sakura gulp nervously then she glance at Ikuto, "A-anou...wh-what's a…embryo?" Sakura asked uneasy look away while Ikuto still has a smirk on his face.

"Stop right there! Get away from Sakura-chan!" a familiar voice yelled and Amu saw Nadeshiko.

"Nadeshiko!" Amu shouted happily while Ikuto gently pull Sakura up as he slowly stood up, still holding Sakura.

"Let Sakura-chan go!" Nadeshiko yelled again and Nadeshiko turn her head to her chara.

"Temari, Character Change!" Temari nod her head and take out her flower stick.

_"Chin, Ton, Shan~!" _Temari said dancing around while smiling.

"ARRGGGGG!" Nadeshiko take out her deadly weapon while Sakura and Amu plus four charas jaw open and wide eyes.

"What? Nadeshiko-san changes into that kind of character?" Sakura and Amu union shouted in shock.

Nadeshiko swing her weapon as Ikuto jump over and as it keep going over and over and over...then Ikuto jump on the table as he jump off again but Amu's tart falling.

Amu gasp while her two chara in panic, "What should we do?" over and over.

Then suddenly a green egg rolled over and floating up, "Don't panic. Don't panic." the cheerful motherly voice said.

As the green egg hatched, "Leave this to Suu!" Suu said as she wink.

While Sakura was just side less with her two charas, watching the scene.

Akahana eating her popcorn and Mizuki drinking her tea as Sakura watch everything amuse.

Sakura finally notice that Amu's hold a big handle in a big bowl as Sakura and her two chara eyes widen.

Nadeshiko notice and quickly jump away then Ikuto saw Sakura who's taking a step back then Ikuto quickly pick up Sakura in bridal style and then jump away.

_**BOOM**_

Amu sigh in relief and she look up and saw Ikuto gentle put Sakura down on her feet.

"So the third one's not the Embryo either." Ikuto mumble but Sakura heard it then, there was it again...her heart had another zap. Sakura placing her hand on her heart.

_'What's wrong with me? Why does my heart keep zapping?' _Sakura thought confused.

"Amu-chan, bad new!" Amu looks and saw her tart broke as she quickly walks in.

Sakura and Ikuto still in the hallway alone.

Sakura glance at Ikuto, "What is the Embryo?" Sakura asked and Ikuto look at Sakura then he lean toward her.

Sakura eyes widen as a blushing appear on her cheeks then sudden her left cheek felt hot.

Sakura notice Ikuto _lick _her left cheek as her face tomato.

"Wha-" Ikuto lean back while lip his bottom lip.

"The cream taste good, but your tastes the best." Ikuto smirk while Sakura look down, still have the blushing on her face.

"Pervert cat." Sakura mumble embarrassed as Ikuto chuckle.

Ikuto pat Sakura's head then he whisper her ear while Sakura's still have the blushing.

Then Ikuto lean back as he walks away while Yoru before he follow Ikuto he wink at Mizuki as Mizkui blink in confusion and Yoru quickly follow Ikuto.

Mizuki tilted her head, _'What was that about?' _Mizuki thought then she shrugged her shoulder.

~OoOoO~

Sakura walk inside her kitchen, put her chocolate cake on the counter, it was finish already.

Sakura sigh and walk up to her room, and walk toward her balcony and rest her arms on the rail as she sigh.

Sakura look up at the sunset, thinking about what Ikuto whisper her few hours ago...

_"An Embryo is a magical egg that can make any wish come true, it a rare magical egg. But let me warn you, if you join the Guardian, we'll be enemies.' _

Sakura sigh again and look at the birds flying, "Wonder why do I always blushing around Ikuto?" Sakura thought out loud and the unfamiliar voice came.

"That's because you are starting to like this boy." the soft voice said as Sakura surprise and she turn around and saw her dark green egg floating then finally crack as it hatched and it was a really cute chara.

A girl who had long high pig-tails dark green hair that reach above her waist, her skin is very pale, she had a glow green eyes, she wear a black tube shirt, black mid-thigh jean shorts short, white thigh socks, black flats ankle boots with chains, she also carry a black bunny with one left red button eye, she also had a black bunny ears on her head and last she had a black angel-like wings on her back.

Sakura was awe by such a cute dark chara.

"Hello Sakura-chan, I'm Usagi the Dark Angel." Usagi said bow at her as Sakura blink twice then she smile.

"Nice to meet you Usagi, I hope we get along eachother." Sakura said and Usagi small smile then sudden a glop on Usagi, "AHHH! I had such adorable little sister!" Akahana yelled happily while Usagi blink twice. Mizuki nodded her head agree while Sakura smile, watching her charas talking happily then Sakura mind went back what Usagi said to her.

_"That's because you are starting to like this boy."_ Sakura blink in confusion as she looks up at the sky.

_'...I...like...Ikuto...?' _Sakura thought, still confusing.

~oOoOo~

Ikuto is now lying on the grass, holding the cookie while thinking and Yoru is sitting on Ikuto shoulder, eating his cookie.

"Look like this egg wasn't it either-nya." Yoru said as he sigh then he look at Ikuto.

"Ikuto-nya." Ikuto glance at Yoru.

"Why didn't you get that pretty girl egg-nya?" Ikuto look at the sky.

"...her third egg is not an Embryo...beside it's too late, her third egg might have hatched already." Ikuto said again Yoru sigh.

"Ikuto do you like that pretty girl-nya?" Ikuto pause, thinking.

_'Do I like her?' _Ikuto close his eyes as his mind was on Sakura's blushing face. Then Ikuto open his eyes, _'I...think...I might like her...' _Ikuto thought.

"Ikuto-nya?" Yoru said and Ikuto shake his head.

"Nothing." as Ikuto take a bite from a cookie.

~OoOoO~

Sakura walking pass Tadase's house but stop when she heard laughing, Sakura was curious so she told Akahana.

Akahana nodded her head happily as she snaps her finger and the wand appear on her hand.

"Character Change! Poof! Pop! Paw!" as her chopsticks turn dark red with thousands little stars. Sakura snap her finger as the broom appear in Sakura's hand. Sakura jump on her broom and fly higher top of Tadse's house.

Sakura saw Amu, all other Guardians were laughing, eating, talking, and smiling. Sakura felt her heart crack but she ignore and flew away toward her home while her eyes watering but didn't escaped the tears.

Akahana, Mizuki and Usagi look at Sakura with their sadden eyes.

~oOoOo~

Sakura look up at the night sky, staring at the starless.

'_Why? Why does my life have to be this way? Why can't anyone see me?' _Sakura look down ignore that her cheeks feels wet.

'_How long do I have to wait? To wait to let them…..' _Sakura bent down her knee, sobbing and sniffing while tighten her hands.

'…_.see the real me? See me that I'm in pain?' _Sakura crying silent except a few hic and sniff. Her charas was watching Sakura, they can't do anything, and all they can do is praying kami that Sakura _need_ someone to stand by her side 'till the end.

~OoOoO~

"That's all for last week." Tadase said looking up while Sakura yawn quietly and Tadase continue, "Continuing on, and although this may be unusual, we'll be announcing and new Guardian member." All students began whisper and murmur to other.

"In face there's two new members and the new Guardian member, in other words, the fifth Guardian, is…The Joker: Hinamori Amu!" all students gasps and look at Amu in shock while Sakura frown and glance at Amu.

"And the sixth Guardian is…The Shadow Joker: Haruno-Hinamori Sakura!" again all students gasp while Sakura blink twice and stare at the Guardians who's smiling then glance at Amu who's still in shock. Sakura blink again and look out the window, thinking.

'_Me…in Guardian….Shadow Joker?'_

Then Sakura finally snap as her eyes wide.

'_Wait a sec, WHAT THE HELL?' _

* * *

><p><strong>Okay~ Sorry for the bad grammer, spelling, and others...also...what do you think of Sakura and Ikuto 'Fell' Mwhahaha...anyway...hope you like this chapter.<strong>

**Akahana: Red Flower**

**Akahana personaitly:She's cheerful, happy go witch, loves magic, loves eating popcorn while watching a 'scene'.**

**Mizuki:Beautiful Moon**

**Mizuki personaitly:She's very gentle, courage, honest, never afraids of everything, can see through emotion, loves to sing, and sometime drink tea whenever there's a 'scene' that Akahana use a magic to give Mizuki a tea to drink.**

**Usagi:Bunny**

**Usagi personaitly:She's very soft snd sweet, can be very scary when she's piss. Loves bunny and always carry her stuffed animal bunny with her. Doesn't show smile a lot, very adorable chara ever! She's very good with romance and can tell really easily what someone really like and also who's always end up with-she never makes a mistaken, it's like she's a cupid.**

**And Sakura's character might confused you-maybe-...so here..Sakura is very cheerful, gentle, sweet and all...but she's in real pain...she's all alone. She want someone to stand by her side, cure her pain. Sakura is very good hiding her pain and emotion. So Amu and the Guardians thinks Sakura like to be alone always...but to be truth...she don't want to be alone.**

**So I'm not sure if you readers understand what Sakura true character but you can wait and see what happen in the chapter of Sakura's true character. K?**

**Well that's it...Please R&R! :D**


End file.
